Knight/Bio
A knight was a member of the warrior class of the Middle Ages in Europe who followed a code of law called "chivalry". In other Indo-European languages, cognates of cavaliers or riders are more prevalent (e.g. French chevalier and German Ritter), suggesting a connection to the knight's mode of transport. Since antiquity a position of honour and prestige has been held by mounted warriors, such as the Greek hippeus and the Roman eques, and knighthood in the Middle Ages was inextricably linked with horsemanship. Knights earned their legendary reputation as warriors during the Crusades for the "Holy Lands." They believed that they were on a divine mission from God himself to retake the "Holy Lands" from the current Muslim occupants. __TOC__ Battle vs. Samurai (by Deadliest9600) The battle begins as a Samurai walks into a slightly shaded field with some patches of trees.On the other side a Knight is making his way to the area as well,thats when the Samurai gives out a yell and thrusts his Naginata to the ground.The Samurai then pulls out his Yumi Bow and fires an arrow at the Knight,the arrow bounces of the Knights thick armor.Frustrated,the Samurai fires two more arrows at the Knight but they too deflect off the Knight.The Samurai desperatly fires his last arrow at the Knight when he catches it with his sheild.Angered,the Samurai pulls his Naginata out of the ground and charges at the Knight,he atempts to block with his shield but the Naginata cuts through the Knight's shield like a canopener to a can of Ravioli,and tosses it aside.Defenseless,the Knight is attacked by the Naginata but it only makes annoying scrape sounds againinst his armor until the Samurai slashes the Knight's shoulder,thats when he grabs his Halberd and quickley disarms his opponent,and stabs the Samurai in the chest but the Samurai's armor manages to stop it 3 inches in.Madend,he pulls out the Kanabo and breaks the Halberd in half,he then beats the Knight like an Abusive Step-father with the Kanabo until it breaks.The Knight only suffering only imprints of the Kanabo's studs on his armor pulls out the Cross Bow and fires at the unarmed Samurai landing a hit in his shoulder.The Samurai pulls the arrow out and throws it to the ground like it was a People magizene with the Jonas Brothers and Justin Bieber on tour cover.The Samurai then un sheaths the mystical Katana and charges at the Knight when the Knight grabs the MorningStar and hits the Samurai in the head knocking the helmet off his head,the Knight swings again but the Samurai grabs it by the chain and severes it with the Katana.The Knight draws out his BroadSword and the two clash swords,then the Samurai cuts one of the Knight's fingers off.The Knight hides his hand in his side and rushes too the Samurai slashing his sword left and right the Samurai cant compete with the Knights speed when he locks his sword with the Knight's but the Knight puts both hands on his sword and it slips off the Katana blade and cuts the Samurai's hand off.The Knight then slashes his face an knocks him back,Finally he stands over the Samurai and thrusts his sword into his chest,The Samurai gurgles blood before he finally kicks the bucket,The Knight raises his sword and shouts'' "For the glory of the king!''" and walks away. Expert's Opinion The Knight won because he was both a better fighter and had better armor. The Samurai's weapons injured the Knight but could not penetrate his armor deep enough to kill him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Samurai (by Appelmonkey) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information Because of the poor quality of the match and lacklustre information and votes on the original blog, a rematch was in order. Battle vs. Winged Hussar (by Goddess of Despair) The knight was riding on his horse when he heard a unnerving sound. He turned and saw a winged hussar on his horse approaching. Both warrior’s horses stopped and the two looked at each other. The Hussar lifted his fist into the air and yelled. The knight lifted and fired his crossbow which hit the hussar’s chest. The bolt did no damage to the armor as the hussar returned fire with his own crossbow. The bolt slammed into the knight’s shield. The hussar yelled again and lifted his kopia. The knight readied his Morningstar and swung it as his horse rode towards the hussar. The hussar rode towards the knight with his kopia, he tried to stab the knight in the torso but missed. The knight smashed the hussar’s horse’s legs, sending the warrior into the ground. The hussar stood and began to reload his crossbow as the knight closed in on his horse. Both warriors felt as if time itself was getting slower. The knight was nearly in striking distance when a crossbow bolt hit his horse’s leg. The hussar retreated and took off his wings as the knight approached him with the halberd. The hussar went for a stab with the kopia and the knight stepped to the side in time to do a vertical slash breaking the kopia. The hussar swung what was left of the kopia at the knight’s head. The knight stumbled back words and the hussar backed away a bit to grab his nadziak. The knight grabbed his shield and unsheathed his longsword. The hussar was ready the knight slashed diagonally, the hussar hooked his nadziak with the sword and the two struggled for a moment until the hussar shoved the knight with his free hand. The hooked broadsword fell to the ground. The knight lifted his shield to defend himself but the shield was hooked and with a pull by the hussar, was out of the knight’s hands. The knight grabbed the nadziak’s handle and the two warriors fought for the weapon. The knight punched the head of the hussar who dropped his weapon in response. The knight saw his broadsword and set the nadziak on the ground in favor of his sword. The hussar drew his sword as well. The knight stabbed at the chest of the hussar, the blade was ineffective at harming the warrior who slashed at the knight’s head. The knight stumbled back words with ringing in his ears. He took off his helmet and regained his senses. The hussar stepped slowly closer to the river behind him. The knight approached the hussar and slashed at the warrior’s hand. The hussar dropped the blade and gripped his hand in pain. The knight prepared to finish the hussar but before he could strike the hussar punched him in the face with his uninjured hand. The knight stumbled back words with a bloody nose. The hussar grabbed his sword with his uninjured hand and some water in the other. The knight prepared a vertical slash but before he could hit the hussar water splashed his eyes. The knight yelled as the combination of the hussar’s blood with the water caused tremendous pain. The hussar stabbed the knight in the throat to silence his yells. The hussar pulled his blade out of the knight, who fell into the river whose water slowly turned red. The hussar lifted his sword into the air and cried out in victory. Expert's Opinion The knight was a difficult opponent for the hussar to defeat. The knights armor protected him better and he had better weapons for dismounted combat. The problem for him was the fact that the polish crossbow was better at long range and the winged hussar was superior in mounted combat. His kopia lance was far more useful mounted then the halberd and his wings could intiidate the knight, or the knight might even of thought that the hussar was an angel, causing him to hesitate to attack. Also the winged hussar was faster then the knight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Centaur (by GSFB) Deep in the Suregood forest, a Centaur carries off a maiden. He smiles and laughs as he leaps over streams and kicks away rabbits. As he goes deeper, he stops, turning around. He hears something behind him, another series of hooffalls. Another centaur, he thought. The Centaur turned his body around, facing the direction of the noise. Oddly, his face remembled that of...Eric Idle. As the Centaur looked around, he saw sunlight glint off something metallic. As he watched, a being unlike any he had seen before emerged from two huge, ancient bushes. It was a warrior mounted on a mighty steed, a horse larger than any horse of Centaur he had seen before. Both warrior and steed were covered in steel, a metal that the Centaur was unfamiliar with. The Centaur was googly-eyed, thinking that perhaps he was seeing a god. When the Knight stopped, he opened the visor of his helmet, which startled the Centaur. Odd, the Centaur thought. The face of the warrior resembled that of...John Cleese. "Who goes there?" The Centaur asked, looking the odd warior over, "Are you a god?" The Knight looked left, right, then back at the Centaur. "Who...me?" "Yeah you." "I'm no god; there is only one God!" the Knight said. "...No there isn't. There are the 12 big ones on Mt. Olympus, countless lesser ones, like that Dryad over there giving you the eye..." The Centaur pointed. The Knight turned around, seeing a 500 lbs female spirit winking at him, waving seductively. The Knight cringed. "You are mistaken, my mutant fellow: there is only one God, and he has given me the strength to take from you my Lady, whom I am sworn by King and country to save and protect! Now unhand her or suffer Knightly judgment!" "Well if you want to have it that way, chap!" The Centaur said, throwing the lady up a tree. The Knight kicked his Destrier horse. As the Centaur broke off a huge branch to use as a war club, the Knight charged. The Centaur charged towards the Knight, whirling the branch around like a fool. Next to a stream they struck out with their weapons. As the Centaur rode away he found that his club was cut in half by the blade. Turning, he saw the Knight raise his sword, pointing to it. "Oh Bloody-" the Centaur said. Throwing down the useless wood, he picked up a nearby boulder and threw it at the Knight. The Knight dodged. the Stone smashed into a wide oak, imbedding itself into the wood. The Knight drew his anelace dagger and threw it. The Centaur caught it and threw it at the knight. The blade hit the Knight on his side, piercing his armor and slightly cutting his flesh. The Knight looked at the knife, then back to the Centaur, then at the knife again, then back at the Centaur. "Oh your going to pay for that you hybrid Git!" "Bring it you British buffoon!" The Knight pulled out the dagger and put it back into its sheath. A squire ran towards the Knight with a Lance and then ran away, watching from behind a tree. "Hey! Where did that little bugger come from!" The Centaur said. Just then, the huge Dryad came to the Centaur, carrying several rocks. "Thought you might need these Charlie." the Dryad said. "Why thanks Mabel." The Centaur said, taking the rocks. "And, Charlie?" the dryad said. "Yes?" "Please don't hurt him; he's so cute, so dreamy..." "...Thanks for the encouraging words!" Charlie the Centaur said. As the Knight charged, the Centaur began throwing rocks at him. Though the Knight's armor dented from the rocks, stunning him, he nevertheless continued coming. The Centaur had his hands out, waiting for the proper time. As the lance drew near he grabbed it and yanked it out of the Knight's hands. Then, sensing danger, the great Destier warhorse rose up to battle with its hooves. the Centaur rose to fight back. The Horse was bigger than he thought, perhaps twice as heavy as a horse or Centaur of Greece. The muscles were thick, well veined. They were more powerful than they appeared, and they looked impressively powerful. The Centaur's hooves bounced off the steel and flesh of the Destrier, while the horse gave his head a series of mighty wallops. The Centaur punched with his human hands, but these faired no better than his own hooves. They were rearing to box for a fourth time when the Centaur gave the Destrier a wallop to the nose, two mighty uppercuts, and a swinging haymakr to the side of the head, the place where he knew horses were vulverable to a heavy punch. The impact bent the Destrier's steel armor, and sent the horse down on its left side. It was knocked out cold. The Knight struggled to get out of his saddle and stirrups. When he stood, the Centaur reared and struck the knight with his hooves. The knight flew 30 feet. After he landed hard, the now horseless warrior was given a crossbow by his squire. "Hey! Mind your own business you, you American!" The Centaur said, snorting like a horse. The Knight looked up, filled with fury. His eyes shook with malice. "Hey! Nobody calls my dear squire an American and gets away with it! Them's fighting words!" The Knight raised his crossbow. The Centaur quickly pulled out his composite bow and bronze tipped arrows. Moving so quick, he fired six arrows at the Knight before the latter could fifre his crossbow. While the arrows of the Centaur dented upon impact the Knight's crossbow dart punctured the Centaur's side. "That's it! This doeth end here! Prepare to be trampled!" the raging Centaur said. The Knight fired his crossbow again and ran over to his fallen steed. The Centaur pulled the arrow out of his horse body, where the chest would be if he were a horse. As the Knight found what he needed the Centaur turned and charged towards him. Three seconds before the Centaur could make contact, the Knight raised his lance and held it like a seasoned Pikeman. Before the Centaur could stop, the lance penetrated his horse body, coming out of the tail. The Centaur, shocked and dumbfounded, looked at the Knight, then down at the lance, then back at the Knight again. "You bloody-"The Centaur fell. The Knight dropped the lance and drew his mighty broadsword, raising it up. "I, a Knight of the Lord, a Knight of the Round Table, have vanquished my pagan and repugnant foe in the name of glory, honor and chivalry!" The Knight, smiling smugly, stabbed his sword down. The Dryad, running to his with her hands held up, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. The Knight cringed and winced. The Lady whom he came to rescue ran to him, tapping him on the shoulder. the Knight turned to her. "Yes, my lovely Maiden." the Knight said. Hhe mouthed the words "Save me" to her, pointing towards the huge Dryad. "Noble Knight, I think you have done something...absentmindedly." the Lady said, pointing downwards. The Knight looked down, seeing that he had stabbed his own foot with his own sword. "Oh, Tony Blair's Teeth!" the great Knight said. Nearby, a Black Knight looked at the wound. "Don't worry; Tis only a flesh wound!" Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rajput (by MilenHD) The Battle starts as lone French Knight is scouting the area,as he walks closer he sees a dead Centurion and a Rajput standing over him and yelling in victory.The Knight though he can be threat and he aimed his crossbow and tried to snipe the Rajput and as he fired the bolt,the bolt missed and alerted the Rajput.The Rajput grabbed one of his chakrams and threw it at the Knight,but the chakram bounced off the Knight's armor.The Rajput threw another one,but missed the Knight. Than both warriors grabbed their polearms and charged against each other.The first strike camed from the Rajput's tabar and hitted the plate armor,only denting it,but the Knight swung his halberd a few times and only hitted the tabar's handle making a small dent in the hallow damascus steel handle.As the Knight swung his halberd the Rajput dodge it and he dodged most of the attempts to stab and hack,but the Knight after few seconds managed to pierce the Rajput's leg.The Rajput roared in pain and with one mighty swing of his tabar he broke the halberd in two.As he continued slashing with the tabar,but the heavy wound with heavy weapon made him drop the axe and pull his khanda and slammed it with full force at the Knight,but just in time the Knight saved his head with his broadsword,blocking the blow.Than both began an epic clash of swords and shields,with the Rajput crushing the Knight's shield and making him fall. As the Knight was on the ground,he managed to pull his morning star and crushed the Rajput's shield,making him to jump away.As the Knight continued to swing his morning star,he managed to hit the Rajput's arm and made him lose his khanda.As the fight continued the Rajput pulled his duel wield katars and started swinging them,attempting to either slice the Knights throat or to pierce his chest.Than the Knight responded with mighty swing of the morning star,but the Rajput's better agility made him caught the chain and pull away the morning star. Than the Knight grabbed his fallen broadsword and started dueling with the katar wielding Rajput,as both started dueling each other.As the Knight swung his broadsword,scarring the Rajput's cheek and the Rajput spinned and tried to stab the Knight in the chest,only to get his own chest pierced.As he falled to the ground dead,the Knight raised his sword and shouted "Pour le Roi"(For the King). Expert's Opinion Both were though fighters,but the Knight took a narrow victory thanks to his armor,halberd and crossbow.While the Rajput was more agile and his katar was effective,it still cannot compete against the halberd or the plate armor To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios